Sweets
by honey-bunsss
Summary: Brittany is the only one that knows about Santana's sweet side, but for now, she doesn't really care that she has to hide it. It just means that she gets her sweets all to herself. (Multi-chapter. 3rd person POV. Begins somewhere in Season 1. Canon for the most part.)
1. Santana's Designated Sleep Interrupter

**Sweets**

 **Summary:** Brittany is the only one that knows about Santana's sweet side, but for now, she doesn't really care that she has to hide it. It just means that she gets her sweets all to herself. (Begins somewhere in Season 1. Canon for the most part. 3rd person POV.)

 **A/N: By the way, it's also pretty fluffy. I think. I also set it to the M rating mostly because of language, so SORRY to my smut lovers. Although the absence of smut may or may not change in the future. This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would review. Hit me up with suggestions and let me know what you want to read more of! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, feel free to check out my new tumblr page! The link is in my profile!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee, nor its characters! Just a harmless little Brittana lover here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Santana's Designated Sleep Interrupter**

She wakes up to the sound of her old bed frame creaking over and over again and furrows her eyebrows with discontentment at the thought of being woken up so early. She holds on desperately to her pillow, trying to cling to sleep, but it feels as though her body was being thrown up in the air every single time her invader's feet land on her mattress.

"Uuuugggghhhh. Why meeeeeeeeeee?" Santana moans out to no one in particular.

But as soon as Santana hears that unmistakably cute giggle in her ear, and feels blonde hairs mixed with her own brown ones, the frown on her face is soon replaced with an attempt at a smile. She snatches the blonde as soon as she lands again, wrapping her arms tightly around her and bringing her down to her level. Santana nuzzles into her neck and closes her eyes, ignoring the angelic voice that is currently pleading for her to release her.

"Santana. _Santana!_ Let me go! We have to hurry and feed the ducks before they get even hungrier!" Brittany exclaims, still struggling to get out of Santana's strong hold.

"Brittttttt, _chilllllllll_. The ducks called me and told me they don't have anything going on later anyway, so we can just hang out here for a bit," Santana replies, opening her eyes and peeking, hoping her favorite blonde would buy it.

Brittany pouts like a lost puppy, knowing that Santana would have to give in eventually. But alas, she did not prevail. If she knew anything about her best friend, it was that if Santana wanted sleep, she was gonna get her sleep no matter what.

"Alright, fine! But you owe me later."

And with a change in demeanor, Brittany stopped struggling and lied down against her, wrapping her arms around Santana tighter than the girl was wrapping her arms around her, if that was even possible. Santana closed her eyes again in comfort. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the still air and the subtle rays of light streaming through Santana's windows.

"Good morning, sweets," she said softly in Santana's ear.

Santana opened her eyes at that. Her heart sped up a bit, but she scoffed and feigned displeasure upon hearing Brittany's nickname for her.

"Britt," she whined. "you _know_ I don't like it when you call me that."

Brittany smirked knowingly.

" _You_ _know_ ," Brittany mocked. "you should really practice controlling your heartbeat. And besides, I really like calling you sweets, so I'm not gonna stop. I think it's really cute that you have this really soft and sweet side that no one else sees but me."

Santana rolled her eyes at that. She tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to show itself, but she just couldn't.

"Whatever," she dismissed. She closed her eyes once again and continued to enjoy the warmth of having Brittany in her arms, but pouted when she felt her friend slowly move out of her arms and off of the bed.

Brittany noticed this and bent down to cup Santana's cheek. She stared into her favorite chocolate brown eyes until she spoke with a glimmer in her own eyes.

"Awww… poor _baby_ ," Britt teased. "Well, I'm sorry, sweets! If you want some more of this hot piece of ass, you're gonna have to get your own fine ass out of bed!"

And with that, Brittany smacked her butt and sauntered out of her bedroom. Santana smiled and felt her cheeks turn red at the antics of her best friend. She noticed her best friend's outfit for the first time that morning: an old cheer camp t-shirt, a pair of small black boy shorts, and knee socks covered in unicorns.

 _I guess she was so excited to feed the ducks with me that she didn't even bother changing out of her PJs_ , thought Santana.

She was almost convinced that she should get out of bed and join her right this second, but of course, she found herself closing her eyes again and dreaming of her and Brittany.

Only fifteen minutes later, she woke up to something hitting her face _hard_ and exploding upon impact. Santana sat up angrily. She brought her fingers up to her cheek and discovered that it was wet, as was her hair, her clothes, and her sheets.

"What the fuck?" she asked slowly, whipping her head towards the door when she heard giggling. She spotted a strand of blond hair peaking past the doorway, when suddenly Brittany's face appeared in the doorway after she realized she was caught.

Brittany giggled again and ran into the kitchen with her cute unicorn socks, trying to find a safe place to hide.

 _At least she's not mad that I didn't get up. I'm so lucky to have her_ , Santana thought to herself.

She darts out of bed and tries to hunt Brittany down whilst in her soaking wet attire. She stops when she finds Brittany ducking behind the kitchen counter, her head popping up above.

"Oh, San! I didn't realize that you wanted to do a wet t-shirt contest! I thought we were saving that for later," Brittany jokes with a devious smile. Upon seeing Santana's furious look, she races out of the front door and down the street towards the safety of her own bedroom.

"BRITT! I'm going to get you for this!" Santana yells as she runs and follows her out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, no fair!" Brittany yells back. "It wasn't me! It was your mom's idea!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I have a lot of this story planned out already but I'm not really planning on having a regular update schedule. I'm kinda just gonna update whenever I feel like it. But DON'T WORRY! Lately, I've been staying home every day on weekdays so I'm probably going to be writing a lot, since I have nothing better to do. :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Andy**


	2. Pancake Princesses

**A/N: Wait, wHAT? A new update? IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS?**

 **You bet your asses. I actually very much enjoyed writing that last little snippet, so I decided to get a jump on the next chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who has viewed my story so far, even if it was just to click right back out of it (I really hope that's not the case). Shoutout to my one reviewer, Lycoris Andren Black! You da real MVP.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee, nor its characters! Just a harmless little Brittana lover here.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pancake Princesses**

Water drips down her hair and makes small splashes on the auburn-colored ceramic tiles as Santana steps foot inside the Pierce household. She catches her breath for a second then closes the door as quietly as possible so as not to inform the enemy of her arrival. As Santana begins to ventures through the hallway, she turns around and shakes her head at the trail of water droplets that she has left behind. She makes a promise to clean up the mess later.

 _Well, my hair wouldn't be dripping with water if someone hadn't chucked a water balloon at my face_ , thought Santana.

Still somewhat furious with her best friend over her loss of sleep, Santana marches to the kitchen only to find, not Brittany, but her mother. Mrs. Pierce is perched at the counter finishing a cup of coffee and presumably getting ready to leave when she sees a soaking wet Santana walking into her kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pierce," Santana says, trying to avert her eyes. Her entire body tenses up as she realizes that she's been caught trudging water into their family's house. Santana's almost positive that her cheeks are red right now.

Mrs. Pierce looks her up and down and quirks an eyebrow before bursting out into laughter.

"Sometimes I envy you and Brittany's friendship," Mrs. Pierce says, before walking across the kitchen, putting an arm around Santana's shoulders and kissing her temple. "Good morning to you too, dear. If you haven't figured it out by now, Brittany went upstairs to go hide and cower in fear. And how many times have I told you to call me Susan? You're basically my own daughter; I've known you since you were in your mother's womb!"

Santana perks up at Susan's greeting and laughs, inwardly rejoicing upon getting away with the wet tiles.

"Thanks, Susan. You're basically my own mother as well," Santana replies with a polite smile. She turns around the corner and is almost up the stairs before she hears Susan yell from downstairs.

"And Santana? As your mother, I expect that the floor is clean by the time that I get back!" Susan exclaims in a half-joking manner.

"Love you, Mama S!" Santana yells back with a laugh. And with a jingle of keys and the sound of the garage door opening, Mrs. Pierce is out the door.

 _Now, where can I find my girl?_ Santana thinks to herself. Her heart speeds up at the mere thought of seeing Brittany again so soon, even though she saw her minutes ago. Her footsteps resound throughout the quiet house as she continues going up the stairs. Santana heads straight for the slightly ajar door to Brittany's bedroom and takes one step inside before she sees a flash of blonde hair and feels someone pounce on her from her right. She loses her balance at first but then brings her arms up to support the body that is currently clinging to her like a koala.

 _Why the hell do I keep walking right into all of this?_

"HA! Got yo—eww, Sanny, you're so wet," Brittany says as she tries to untangle herself from around Santana's soaking wet body.

"And _whose_ fault is that, you weirdo?" Santana replies with a devilish smirk on her face.

She keeps a firm grasp on the legs wrapped around her waist and carries Brittany over to her bed, leaning her down onto it and attacking her sides with her fingers. Santana holds Brittany down onto the bed with her left hand across her shoulders while her right hand runs up and down the contours of Brittany's defined abs. Brittany screams and struggles to get free as Santana continues tickling her. She has no choice but to accept her punishment; she's just glad that Santana wasn't actually mad at her.

 _We keep ending up in this position somehow_ , Brittany beams in her head.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" She yells, out of breath. "Let me go, you dork!"

Santana halts her attack, smiling as she stares down into cerulean eyes. She observes the way Brittany's chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch up oxygen. The way pink lips part to let air in and out. The way Brittany looks up at her underneath her eyelashes, intentionally batting them to try and get her to stop tickling her.

Santana adheres to Brittany's wishes and releases her. She sits up whilst Brittany remains prostrate on the bed beside her, not long before joining her in a sitting position. Santana makes a move to stand up but stops when she feels a sudden movement on her left and a pair of lips across her cheek.

"I just knew you had a soft spot for me." Brittany giggles as she bounces across the room and begins rummaging through her dressers.

"Muggles…" Santana mutters as she remains seated on Brittany's bed, staring ahead with grumpy eyes and her arms crossed defiantly against her chest. She turns to sneak a glance at Brittany only to get hit in the face and blinded with a set of clean, dry clothes. She senses Brittany walk up to her and give her a hug.

"As much as I like it when you're _wet_ , you should shower and get dressed," Brittany whispers in her ear as she walks out of the bedroom and goes downstairs. Santana could almost feel the smirk on Brittany's face when she said that. Once Brittany was out of sight, she raised her fingers to her left cheek and stroked it lightly, remembering the sparks she felt when Brittany's lips touched her skin, as _cheesy_ as it sounded.

 _Kissing each other's cheeks, bantering, flirting, and making suggestive comments had all been normal for us before_ , Santana thought _, so why was it so different now? All this was_ supposed _to be normal for best friends, right?_

Santana wanted to think that it was, but she knew that it wasn't. At least not the way _they_ did it. The least she can do is allow Brittany to think it's normal. But Santana wants _more_ , so badly. She's just finding it hard to tell the difference between feeling excited and feeling absolutely terrified.

Little does she know that Brittany feels the exact same way.

* * *

After taking an ample amount of time in the shower and changing into the set of clothes that Brittany had so kindly left for her, Santana walked downstairs clad in a similar outfit to Brittany's (oversized t-shirt and boy shorts) and found her favorite person cuddled on the couch, asleep, while Spongebob Squarepants played on the TV. It was their favorite episode: the one where Spongebob and Patrick try to teach Squidward how to blow a bubble.

 _Cute_ , Santana thought. _She would never intentionally miss an episode of Spongebob. I guess she must've gotten so sleepy from waking up so early, that she couldn't stay awake._

She went over to her best friend and left a kiss on her forehead, which caused Brittany to groan, stir a little bit, and furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Santana's heart melted at the thought of accidentally waking Brittany up.

"Shhh sshhh sshhhh, I'm sorry, B. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go make us some breakfast," she whispered in her ear as she stroked her hair to try and calm her down. Brittany mumbled something about pancakes before Santana laughed softly, tucked a stray blonde hair back behind her ear, and left to go gather ingredients in the kitchen.

Santana busied herself in the kitchen with preparing breakfast. On the counter, she had set out some bacon, a box of strawberries, whipped cream, and last but not least, pancake mix. After a few minutes, Santana had already cooked a plate of bacon and set out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, her favorite. When cooking the pancakes, Santana took her time trying to make every pancake shaped perfectly like a duck, partly in hope that Brittany would forgive her for choosing _sleep_ over _her_ when there was obviously no competition. Ducks were one of Brittany's favorite animals and Santana was definitely still planning on taking Brittany to the park to feed them.

She was in the middle of flipping all of them over with her spatula when she felt a chin tuck itself into her shoulder and long arms wrap around her midsection, fingers intertwining across her stomach. Santana smiled, turned her head slightly, and tried to hug back as best as she could with a spatula still in her hand.

"Oh my goooossssshhhh, this is like food porn," Brittany moaned out, sending chills down Santana's neck. "Thanks for cooking, San! How did you know I wanted pancakes?"

Santana snorted and escaped Brittany's hold. She turned around and held onto Brittany's arms, giggling.

"You don't remember? I accidentally woke you up and you said something about pancakes."

"Wait, really? I don't remember that like, at all." Brittany shrugged. "Well, you know what they say: 'The heart wants what the heart wants.' By the way, did you use the technique?" she asked, trying to bite back a laugh.

"You're such a dork," said Santana, rolling her eyes at Brittany's lame Spongebob reference.

"Mmhmm okay, well this dork is gonna head to the dining room and set the table for us. Thanks again for cooking breakfast, San. Love you! And TECHNIQUE!"

Santana all but fanned herself after that entire exchange. She placed her hand across her chest to try and calm her nerves. It shouldn't have made her nervous; they were just best friends making breakfast for each other and hugging in the kitchen. But everything was just starting to feel so… domestic. And both girls loved every minute of it.

 _Britt was right when she said the heart wants what the heart wants. And I am so fucked_ , Santana thought. She stood there contemplating every little exchange she and Brittany have had in the past year, wondering when these feelings surfaced, when their interactions became a little more than friendly.

 _What if I'm just imagining all of this and everything's exactly the same as it has always been? Or maybe we were always a little more than friendly. I just never realized it until now._

Santana must have been thinking for a while because suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the smoke detector's evil chirping and her senses invaded by the unmistakable smell of smoke.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ , Santana thought, and before she knew it, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked down to see the now burnt pancakes on the griddle when Brittany came running into the kitchen and pushed her aside before she could react. Brittany carefully reached around to turn off the stove and moved the griddle off to the side.

"Santana! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Brittany asks with urgency as she turns toward Santana, who is leaning against the counter, and takes her arms in her hands. She bends down a little and turns them over to check for any burns before she hears a small sniffle from above. Brittany looks up to see soft caramel skin streaked with tears and fog-riddled brown eyes and she almost feels her heart fall out of her chest.

"Aww San…" Brittany coos as she wipes the tears off of Santana's left cheek with her thumb and pulls her in for a hug. She brings them down to the floor gently and drapes Santana's legs over her lap. Brittany's care and concern for her prompts Santana to relax into her and release her sobs in to her best friend's neck. Brittany remains sitting there for a few minutes with her arms wrapped tightly around Santana's neck.

"They were s-supposed to be perfect," Santana mumbles into Brittany's shoulder. "You were supposed to love them." Santana sniffles again.

Brittany's heart breaks at hearing Santana so upset over something as simple as pancakes, but at the same time she loves seeing Santana's sweet and sensitive side. All for her.

"Hey hey hey…" Brittany says softly as she pulls back to get Santana to look at her. "They _are_ perfect, sweets, and I _do_ love them. I love how much effort you put into making breakfast for me and I love that you made all of the pancakes shaped like ducks. I don't care that they got burnt to a crisp. All I care about is that you didn't get hurt."

Santana shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, which she does whenever she's stressed.

"Yeah, but now we can't have pancakes for breakfast because they're all burnt and fucked up now. And that was the last of the fucking pancake mix."

"Hey, missy, watch your language. What did the pancake mix ever do to you?" She jokes. "And it's okay. We still have the bacon and the strawberries and you will always be my little pancake princess," Brittany says in a baby voice as she pinches Santana's cheek.

Santana laughs a little at that, and Brittany tilts her head to the side and smiles at her.

"Thanks, B," she said and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She sat there awkwardly, not sure of what to do now. Brittany just sat there admiring her.

"OKAY, NEW PLAN!" Brittany exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and off the floor, dragging Santana along with her. She grabbed Santana's hand and darted into the living room where the TV was still playing and she gently led her to sit on the couch. "Wait here!" she instructed, before she left to go back to the kitchen.

Brittany trotted into the kitchen and grabbed one of her family's fancy meal trays off of the top cabinet and placed the plate of bacon and the bowl of strawberries on top of it. She grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and expertly filled them with orange juice, cutting up a few orange slices to stick on the side. With not a minute to waste, Brittany grabbed a small glass vase from one of the cabinets, stole a lily from her mom's flower vase, and placed it in. She added the vase as well as a few fancy napkins and some silverware (mostly for decoration) for finishing touches.

After proudly admiring her work, Brittany carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table in front of Santana, whose eyes went wide upon seeing the fancy set-up she had made.

"Whoa, this is really impressive, Britt. Thank you so much," she said with a blush while Brittany restarted their favorite Spongebob episode.

Brittany smiled at her then stood up straight and bowed dramatically.

"Anything for my little pancake princess. Now, dig in! TODAY WE EAT LIKE ROYALTY!" She yelled, causing Santana to burst out into laughter and hug her.

They sat cuddled on the couch eating their breakfast, Brittany's head resting on Santana's right shoulder. Both of them were laughing during the whole episode and reciting every line from memory. Santana almost choked on a strawberry after Brittany randomly stood up and swiveled her hips, yelling "BRING IT AROOOUUUUNNNNDDD TOOWWWWWNN…" Santana stood up and joined her shortly after and they both laughed and tried to perfect Spongebob's bubble-blowing technique. After a while, their food was gone and their laughter had died down a bit, but they remained cuddled on the couch in their PJs.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmm, sweets?"

"So… are we still on for feeding the ducks later…?"

"Hell yeah, we are!" Brittany says with a pump of her fist while she's nestled into Santana's side.

 _I am falling more and more in love with this girl every single minute that I'm with her._

* * *

 **A/N: Keep in mind that these chapters (as well as the next 1 or maybe 2 chapters) all take place in the same day!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! +kisses all of your cheeks+**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Andy**

 **P.S. I love reviews**


	3. Hot Mama Geese

**A/N: Sorry about the little wait! I started watching Carmilla for the first time yesterday and… uhhh… I think that speaks for itself. So… don't be surprised if Santana starts using some of Carmilla's many nicknames for Laura… Lmao.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! More fluff ensues!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee nor its characters! Just a harmless little Brittana lover here.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hot Mama Geese**

The early afternoon sunlight reflected off of the dark shade of their sunglasses as Brittany and Santana strolled through the park, arm in arm. They walked in silence, hearing nothing but the soft lapping of the nearby pond and the occasional brushing of a stray daisy or blade of grass against one of their sneakers.

The weather was very kind to them; the temperature was in the low 80's and there was a pleasant breeze irregularly passing by. Santana was dressed in black skinny jeans, a cream-colored t-shirt with narrow black horizontal stripes, and a jean jacket to top the look off. Every once in a while, she stole a glance at Brittany who was wearing blue jean capris and a large white sweater with a pink cat on the front. Both girls were wearing clean white classic vans, items that they had bought together during the summer before freshman year, just because they were on sale.

( _"Come on, San! We should get matching ones! Ugh, we would look sooooo cute together."_

 _"_ _Fiiiiiine. But only if you let me pay," she said with a smirk._ )

As they continued down the curved sidewalk towards the pond, Brittany's fingers tightened in excitement around the bag of leftover bread that she was holding. The girls had just finished eating at their favorite little café down the street and Santana had purchased four dinner rolls and promised to take Brittany to the park. Feeding the ducks was one of Brittany's favorite things to do with Santana; they had been coming to the same pond to feed the ducks together ever since they were little.

 _Afterwards, I would always try to get her to buy me ice cream from the shop across the street, but she'd always be short a few coins. Then we'd both end up searching for more coins in our pockets and only having enough money to split a cone_ , Brittany reminisced. _But Santana would always let me pick the flavor that I wanted. And my mom would interrogate me every time I came home with strawberry-colored stains on the front of my shirts_ , she smiled a bit at this memory.

While Brittany stared straight ahead, Santana took this opportunity to stare at Brittany. Her bright blue eyes, clear skin, perfect eyebrows, her cute little nose, her outfit, just about anything she could take in at the moment.

 _She has the most adorable sense of fashion_ , Santana thought as she looked over her gorgeous best friend again. Santana absentmindedly tugged on the ends of Brittany's sleeves as she held onto her arm and walked.

Both girls were lost in thought, but they were seemingly brought back to life when their thoughts were interrupted by small peeping noises.

"What the heck was that?" Santana says, looking around the park first and then checking her phone with the arm that's not currently tucked into Brittany's. "I'm pretty sure that's not my ringtone."

"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure. Let me go check it out," Brittany says as she lets go of Santana's arm to walk up ahead of her. Santana grabs the bottom of Brittany's knit sweater before she can escape her sight.

"Britt, don't go too far, okay?" Santana tells her with a somewhat worried tone. "I'd miss your ass—I mean, your face too much. Yep. Your face," she says to try and get a rise out of Brittany.

Brittany scrunches her nose up and snickers a little bit, having caught Santana's "slip-up".

"Aww, my ass would miss you too, San," Brittany flirts back as she pulls away, forcing Santana to reluctantly let go of her. Santana watches as Brittany skips across the small grassy hill and towards their shallow little pond tucked in the back of the park. She stops when she sees a small bundle of fuzz gathered underneath a tree right next to the water.

 _Ducklings!_ Brittany squeals in excitement.

"SANTANA! COME HERE! QUICK! You have to see this!" She yells as she carefully kneels down in front of the little ducks and opens the brown bread-filled paper bag that she has been carrying all this time (Actually, she had really made Santana carry it during most of their walk). Long, pale fingers reach in and tear off tiny pieces of bread, the crinkling noise of the paper scaring away a few of the ducklings.

"Aww, hey little dudes. You hungry?" Brittany asks as she offers them little bits of bread in the palm of her hand. One by one, each of the brown and white freckled ducklings comes clumsily waddling toward her, falling over each other as they do. They happily eat the food that Brittany offers.

At this point, Santana appears over the small hill behind them and she feels tingles shoot up through her spine at the sight of Brittany hand-feeding the little ducks.

 _What a cutie_ , she thinks. Brittany calls her over to come feed the ducklings with her.

"Hey San! Here, take a few pieces and hold your hand out like this," Brittany instructed as she demonstrated how to feed the ducks. Brittany was always so much better with animals than she was. Even after all of these years, Santana still had a little bit of hesitation when it came to any animals besides Lord Tubbington, Brittany's cat who absolutely adored her. But, of course, feeding the ducks was something she was always willing to do with Brittany.

Santana held her bread-covered hand out the same way that Brittany had previously done. They both giggled at the feeling of the tiny ducklings pecking at them.

"It's like a million tiny kisses, but on my hands!" Brittany said as excitedly and softly as she could. "And look, Santana. There's only 10 of them. That's a really small batch of ducklings for a duck. I wonder where the Mama duck went off to."

 _Always quite the genius, this girl is_ , Santana thought to herself. It amazed her how much Brittany knew about animals and outer space and just about everything in-between.

Brittany and Santana continued feeding the little ducklings until they had fed them two whole dinner rolls, leaving two more in the bag. They sat in the grass, arms attached to each other's again, basking in the Lima sunlight and enjoying the ducklings' company, until a loud sound startled them.

Both girls stopped in their tracks when they heard a large _honk!_ emanating from their left. Santana jolted them both upright, took her arm out of Brittany's, and hid behind the blonde's back upon hearing the intruder.

"OH MY GOD, BRITT, SAVE ME! I hate those things! I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM THEY'RE SO EVIL," screamed Santana, attracting attention from nearby park-goers. Santana scowled at this one old lady who had stopped feeding the pigeons to look at her, effectively scaring both the old lady _and_ the pigeons away. Santana held onto either of Brittany's shoulders and peeked above her left to see if the creature was still there.

Brittany laughed as she protectively stuck her arms out to the side.

"Silly goose. It's just a goose! I think he just wants to say hi," Brittany insisted. She bent over slowly and carefully so as not to freak Santana out and she fed the goose a small piece of bread from her bag, which the goose hurriedly accepted.

"See, San? He was just hungry. Weren't you, big buddy? _Honk honk_!" Brittany said, flapping her arms haphazardly and attempting to make some sort of conversation.

Santana continued to cower in fear behind Brittany and spoke into the back of her shoulder and said, "Uhh… oh my gosh, Britt. Don't do that! He might get the wrong idea."

"Relax!" Brittany replied. "I'm fluent in goose."

Santana had no choice but to believe her best friend. She _did_ think that Brittany was indeed some sort of animal whisperer. She wasn't scared of any animal that they had ever encountered. Dogs, cats, bunnies, guinea pigs, monkeys, skunks, iguanas, snakes, they all liked her! Unfortunately, that skunk liked them both a little _too_ much that one summer… They spent probably an entire day in that tomato juice-filled kiddy pool.

"Okay, B. I trust you," she says hesitantly as she shudders and tries to forget those disgusting memories.

Brittany slowly grabs a small handful of crumbs from the bottom of the paper bag and holds them out for the goose, patiently waiting. She _honk_ s a few times while the goose stands there extending its neck and eyeing its own blonde intruder suspiciously.

"Hey San, look. I think he's warming up to me again," Brittany whispers over her own shoulder, her warm breath tickling Santana's nose.

Santana still remains very cautious of this thing. She curls her fingers around inside the top hem of Brittany's sweater, finding comfort in the feel of Brittany's warm skin against the tips of her fingertips. She presses her cheek against Brittany's left shoulder blade, praying that they get out of here alive.

" _Honk honk_!" Brittany makes the sound again, cocking her neck to the side in a similar way to the goose. Her smile and stoic look never falters.

It takes one final innocent little _honk_ from Brittany to make the large grey and white bird to go absolutely _ballistic_. The goose first starts shrieking loudly, causing the little ducklings to waddle far behind it. The fowl stands up tall, stretching its wings out as far as it can and flapping them wildly. All of the ducks swimming around nearby begin swimming away from the distressed goose.

During all of this commotion, Santana is still glued to Brittany's back, screaming while Brittany wraps her arms around her from in front to try and calm her down.

"Santana, it's okay. It's just flapping its wings and calling out to the other geese. He probably just got intimidated by my honking. Maybe I said something wrong; I'm a bit rusty," Brittany suggests as she turns her head to the side to face Santana.

"Britt! Are you kidding? Do you hear this fucking thing?!" Santana cries out. "Little shit head isn't just calling his friends, he's probably raising an army and planning how he's gonna MURDER us right at this moment! Fuck that... bitch... stupid geese..." she mumbles as she repeatedly runs her hair through her chocolate locks. Brittany fawns over the way Santana rambles when she's flustered, that cute little crease on her forehead appearing right above her left eyebrow, her lips pursed, ready to release vicious words.

"Ooookay, San, firstly, he's just a goose. I don't even think he's capable of all of the things that you just said," Brittany says with a multitude of hand gestures, thinking she would be more likely to calm Santana down this way. "Secondly, I don't think your colorful vocabulary is going to help us in this situation so put it away. And lastly, you need to calm down, San. It's not like he's gonna do anything to hur—OWW! LITTLE BITCH FUCKING BIT ME!"

Brittany swatted at the goose desperately as it hissed and kept lunging its head at her, trying to bite her again. Santana instinctively wrapped her arm around Brittany's midsection and, using her other hand, hooked her fingers in Brittany's back belt loop, pulling her backwards to try and create distance between Brittany and the bird.

"Oh shit! It's like a freaking snake!" Brittany cursed as she held Santana behind her and walked backwards, the goose following them. It glared at them with beady eyes and sprung its neck out at her once again. "Let's get out of here, S!" she said as she squatted down slightly and offered her arms out to Santana. Santana understood and quickly clambered onto Brittany's back, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck and wrapping her legs around her body and holding on for dear life. Brittany tucked her hands into the back of Santana's knees and her arms underneath Santana's knees as she rode off into the sunset and away from the demon goose, dropping their brown paper bag of bread somewhere in the process.

The goose chased after them for a few minutes at an alarming speed. Onlookers watched the cartoon-like scene unfold: a blonde girl who is giving a brunette a piggy back ride being chased by a goose and jumping every time the goose tried to bite at their ankles. The goose, of course, stopped running upon stumbling over the bag of dinner rolls.

"San, look! It stopped."

Santana opened her eyes (which she had closed at some point during the goose rampage), sighed contentedly, and hopped off of Brittany's back, taking her pinky into her own. Sure enough, she saw that the goose had ceased its chase and was now carrying the brown paper bag over to the ducklings that they had been feeding earlier. The ducklings waddled over in a flurry, eagerly eating the bread that the goose had offered them.

Santana's eyes widened in realization and she wrapped her hand around Brittany's bicep to get her attention.

"Britt, honey. Those weren't _ducklings_ , those were _goslings_! And the goose isn't a he; the goose is their mother. Look, she's feeding them our leftover bread," Santana explained.

Brittany, distracted by Santana's pinky wrapped around hers and the familiar fluttering in her stomach, took a few seconds to process what Santana had just said. "Ohhhh, that makes sense! _That's_ why there was so few of the little guys. Geese usually have less hatchlings than ducks do."

"Mmhmm," Santana affirmed. "And mother goose probably just got protective of her little ones when you started honking like a crazy woman and flapping your arms at her," Santana giggled.

Brittany scoffed.

"Umm, psshhhh. No way. She probably just got super jealous because _these_ new hot mama geese came along and her own goslings liked them way better!" Brittany joked, smacking Santana's butt and earning a light slap in the shoulder in response.

"Alright, Britt. If you say so," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. She curled around Brittany's arm and tugged on her sweater the slightest bit as the heavy sun was beginning to weigh down on them and the breeze had just begun picking up. "Okay, come on, hot mama. Let's go buy you some ice cream," she said, dragging Brittany along the sidewalk with her.

* * *

The little silver bell hanging on the corner of the lavender-colored door made a quiet jingling noise as Brittany watched Santana emerge from the cute ice cream shop that has welcomed them since they were little. Brittany noticed that the girl had shed her jean jacket and tied it around her waist. She looked closer and saw tiny beads of sweat starting to form below her hairline and that familiar crease above her forehead threatening to show itself. But Santana still looked as adorable as ever as she walked towards her with a single strawberry ice cream cone in her hand and a small smile across her face reserved just for Brittany, despite her obvious irritation with the sudden increase in temperature.

Santana seated herself next to Brittany on the bench, close enough so that their thighs were touching, and was careful not to tip the waffle cone over even the slightest bit. She handed Brittany her ice cream, their fingers brushing lightly against each other's in the process. Brittany looked up and saw that Santana's cheeks were slightly pink, but she couldn't tell if it was because of their hands touching or the heat.

 _I wonder if she also feels that little tingling whenever we touch._

"Hey, B. Sorry that took so long. The little girl in the family in front of me couldn't decide which flavor to get. She kinda reminded me of you; she picked strawberry at first, spent so much time second-guessing her decision, and then ended up getting strawberry in the end. Such a cutie."

"Oh, no, it's okay, San," Brittany insisted. "And you didn't even have to buy me ice cream. You literally offer to pay every single time we go out to get ice cream."

Santana laughed at her memories of going to get ice cream with Brittany. She had always offered to pay, but she never quite had enough money. Always a gentlewoman.

"It's cool, Britt. My treat." She smiled, holding Brittany's gaze for a little bit before ducking her head and looking down at her lap.

"Alright, cool! Are you sure you don't want any, San? I always forget how good their ice cream is!" Brittany exclaimed with a stream of pink cream dripping down her chin. Her waffle cone was almost halfway gone.

 _When did_ that _happen? I literally just gave it to her._ Santana thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows slightly while maintaining her smile.

"I'm sure, Britt. And anyway, it's tradition, remember? We always share. I'm basically obligated to steal some of that ice cream and have it for myself," Santana said jokingly, causing both of them to laugh.

After their laughter died down, there was a pregnant pause. It wasn't awkward, though. It was comfortable. Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes and brought her fingers up to her chin, wiping the melted ice cream off with her index finger. Brittany watched with intent as Santana brought her finger up to her lips and licked the remaining melted ice cream off of it. She held an intense gaze before quickly snapping out of it, feeling incredibly flustered. Santana covered her mouth trying to contain her giggles before she burst out into laughter.

"You're such a weirdo," Brittany said in an attempt to hide her obviously rattled state.

"Only for you, cupcake," Santana flirted, booping her nose.

She jumped forward, snatching the little waffle cone butt that was left in Brittany's hand and popped it into her mouth with a mischievous smile. Chewing, she stood up and extended her pinky. Brittany stood upright and politely pushed Santana's pinky away before grabbing the girl's arm and draping it around her left shoulder. Santana smiled at the gesture and snuggled into her best friend as Brittany grabbed the hand on her shoulder with both of hers and began leading them back to her house.

* * *

"Britt! You have gotta hold still! I can't brush your hair for you if you keep dancing in your seat. I might accidentally rip your hair out or something!" Santana warns as she runs her fingers through her best friend's golden blonde locks.

Brittany doesn't hear a word she says, even if she only has one ear bud in. Lost in the music, she continues moving her body to the rhythm of the song that she's listening to. Grasping an invisible microphone in her hand, Brittany brings it up to her mouth and sings obnoxiously into it.

" _IF I SAID I WANT YOUR BOOODDDDYYY NOOOOOWW, WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME? CUZ YOU FEEEEEEL LIKEEEEE PAAAARRAAADISEEEEE…_ "

It's not until Santana ceases her actions that Brittany finds herself missing Santana's soothing touch against her scalp and removes her ear bud. Santana giggles.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Brittany asked as she bent over backwards in her chair to try to get a look at Santana.

"Well, if I had continued brushing your hair while you insisted on an impromptu dance session, then you wouldn't have had any more hair, B," Santana replied with a mocking glare as she playfully patted Brittany's upside-down cheeks.

"Oh. Oops," she said, displaying a guilty look on her face and cheeks as red as a tomato. Santana could feel the heat rushing to Brittany's face as she held her hands there. "Sorry, San," she said with a laugh. "It's just, Britney's latest album is so fierce and perfect and I can't get enough of it. Even just the way the name of the album sounds makes me want to _orgasm_ ," Brittany dragged out unintentionally, unknowingly creating an effect on Santana.

"Hah. Umm. Okay, you little weirdo," Santana squeaked out, her face going pale and goosebumps forming instantly on the back of her neck. Now, it was _her_ turn to act like she wasn't completely turned on, and by her best friend's simple uttering of _one_ word, nonetheless. She quickly turned around and put her hairbrush down on Brittany's dresser, running her hands through her own hair and trying to find something to do to keep her frazzled hands occupied.

Brittany noticed Santana's change in behavior and smirked at the effect that she had on her best friend. She decided to move away from Santana and give her more space in order to save her from further embarrassment. When Brittany stood up from the swivel chair to set her iPod down on her bed, Santana shook her head in an attempt to clear it and took this opportunity to speak up.

"Okay, missy, here is what we are going to do. You are going to change into the comfiest pajamas you own, grab all the pillows and blankets that your arms will allow you to carry, and you are to report to the living room couch A-S-A-P!" she ordered Brittany with a stern look. Brittany just stood there, tilted her head to the side, and gave her a questioning look.

"Okayyyy, _mom_. I'll be there in a second, 'kay?" Brittany returned as she grabbed the hem of her kitty cat sweater and began pulling it up over her abdomen. Santana looked at the reflection in the mirror and her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of taut back muscles and two adorable little dimples at the base of Brittany's spine. She looked away when Brittany pulled her sweater up even higher, exposing the pastel pink lace of her bra. Santana's breath hitched and she could feel her heart racing faster and faster as she looked into the mirror intently. When she felt like her lungs were about to collapse, she grabbed her phone off of the dresser next to Brittany's door and she quickly left the room.

 _Damn it. Why the hell am I acting so weird around her? We've been best friends for the longest time and this definitely isn't the first time I've seen her change! Hell, I was WITH HER when she bought that bra. What is going on with me?_ Santana ranted in her head.

She busied her mind with preparing the space for their movie marathon. Santana went quickly to the nearest grocery store to buy their favorite snacks (mostly Brittany's favorites) and brought them back to Brittany's house and set them out on the coffee table.

"ERM HFRR!" Brittany mumbles as she suddenly appears in the living room, hidden behind a mountain of pillows and blankets in her arm. She turns and looks to Santana who is still pouring the snacks out into bowls. "Ooh! Are those junior mints? Yaaaaaaaasssss," she moans, dropping the pillows and blankets altogether to sneak one into her mouth. Brittany tackles Santana to the ground in a bear hug repeating "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU" over and over again.

"Get off of me, you lunatic! I don't deserve this!" Santana playfully shouts back while slapping Brittany's forearms trying to get her to release her.

"Hah. Whatever you say, sweets," Brittany smirks as she lets Santana go and sits up. She takes another junior mint out of the bowl and chucks it at Santana, hitting her square in the forehead. Santana acts like she's been severely wounded and dramatically brings her hand up to the spot where the candy hit her. She narrows her eyes at the blonde before grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit with her on the blanket-buried couch.

"Okay, what do you want to watch, Britt?" Santana asks her while flipping through Netflix using the remote.

"Honestly, anything's fine with me, San. I'm just really tired," she answers, relaxing into the couch cushions and fixing the blankets to wrap around her.

Brittany watches as Santana selects _Ratatouille_ , one of their favorite movies, before setting the remote down on the table and settling into Brittany's side. Santana tucks her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, wrapping her arm across her best friend's midsection and resting her ear above her best friend's heart. Brittany folds her legs up on the couch and tilts her head to rest back on one of the pillows. She turns to the side just the slightest bit, observing the way the moonlight reflects off of Santana's small studded earrings and perfectly frames her delicate cheekbones.

They watch the movie for a while before Brittany begins to doze off, struggling to keep her eyes open until she finally leaves them shut. Santana notices, but continues watching the movie, simply content with the feeling of Brittany in her arms. It's only shortly after that that she falls asleep, too.

* * *

Like magic, Brittany's eyes open as soon as the movie credits begin rolling, but she quickly closes them again after being blinded by the TV screen's light. She moves to get up from the couch when she realizes that Santana is still snuggled into her, asleep. Brittany relaxes back into the couch for a moment, enjoying the way Santana's arm is protectively wrapped around her. The way her cheek is pressed against her shoulder. The feel of her small puffs of air against her neck. Brittany loves knowing that she is one of the very few people that gets to see Santana in such a vulnerable and intimate state: in her sleep.

"Santana, hey," she calls out softly. "Hey, sweets. You need to wake up. We fell asleep on the couch."

Santana doesn't budge for a few seconds. Then she stirs a bit, tightening her hold on Brittany and grumbling, still riddled with sleepiness. Brittany knew better than to try and wake her some more, so she moved underneath the sleeping girl, snaked her arms underneath her legs, and lifted Santana up off of the couch, heading toward her own bedroom.

When she got there, she gently lay Santana down on her bed, noticing that Santana was still wearing her bra underneath her shirt as well as a pair of socks. Knowing that her best friend hated falling asleep with either of those two articles of clothing still on, Brittany carefully reached underneath Santana, slipped her hands up the back of her shirt, and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms as slowly as possible so as not to wake her. She removed the bra then walked around and slid Santana's socks off of her feet, and placed both her bra and her socks on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Good night, sweets."

With a final good night kiss to Santana's forehead, Brittany went to the living room to grab a few pillows and blankets, deciding to sleep on her bedroom floor and let Santana have the bed all to herself. Brittany was about to close her eyes and turn in for the night when she heard a small voice call out to her from above.

"Britt…?" Santana said in a concerned voice as she sat up in the dark looking for Brittany. She spotted her on the ground lying in her makeshift bed. "Hey… what are you doing down there…?" she asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Brittany responded, "Oh, you're awake. I, umm—I thought I would sleep down here."

Santana frowned a little, both in confusion and disappointment, but Brittany couldn't see it in the dark.

"Honey, when have we ever not shared a bed?"

Brittany had no answer. She lied there in silence, hoping that Santana would ask her to join her.

"Get your cute little ass over here right this second, Britt," Santana slurred, still fazed by her own sleepiness. She scooted over to her side of the bed and lazily stuck her arms out.

Brittany grinned and happily obliged, crawling into bed with Santana and burying herself underneath her best friend's arms. She rested her hand over Santana's collarbone and intertwined their legs under the sheets.

"Good night, Santana," she sighed sweetly into her ear, her eyes already closed. "I had the most amazing day with you today."

Santana lazily smirked in celebration and answered back, "I had the most amazing day with you too, Britt," but by the time she said this, Brittany's breathing had already evened out and her best friend was already drifting deep into slumber. Santana looked down, leaned over, and kissed her cheek gently.

"Good night, cupcake."

And they both dreamt of each other that night.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! (For** ** _now_** **, I mean! Until the next chapter! Not like,** ** _forever_** **.)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, thanks for reading and make sure you leave me some reviews if you liked it! And if you didn't like it, also make sure you leave me some reviews telling me how much you absolutely hated it! Whatever tickles your peach.**

 **Meanwhile, +moans because Natasha Negovanlis+**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Andy**


End file.
